


Nice Evening

by Fierylibraa26



Series: Married Life [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Benverly because why not, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Bev and Ben love their daughters but they want some time for themselves





	Nice Evening

Beverly and Ben have two daughters, Lauren and Evanna. Lauren is 5 and Evanna is 6. They love their kids to death but they need some time to themselves. Right now, Ben was trying to get the girls into bed while Bev was on the phone with Richie trying to rant to her best friend. 

**B: God I need just one night to myself**

_R: I get it trust me, kids just are a lot of work_

**B: I know plus I haven’t gotten dicked down in like a month it’s fucking torture**

Richie laughed out loud at that statement and Eddie could be heard in the background telling him to shut up. 

_R: Can’t relate just got some last night actually and I’m feeling great_

**B: I hate you**

_R: Hey how about Eds and I take the kids for the night, you and Haystack can go out to eat, maybe he’ll eat you out after and you can have a nice night_

**B: Would you really do that?**

_R: Yeah sure why not_

**B: Oh my god thank you so much I’m gonna go tell Ben**

_R: Ok, talk to you tomorrow_

**B: See you Rich**

 

 

**Bev**

 I hung up the phone and went upstairs. I saw Ben laying down in bed with no shirt and pajama pants. I took off my bra and put on a t shirt and pajama shorts. I moved the covers so I was laying under them and I leaned my head in Bens chest. 

“Richie said he would take the kids tomorrow so we could spend some time together.” I told Ben. 

“Really?” He said

”Yeah I told him we haven’t had sex in a month and he took pity on me”

Ben chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. 

“What do you wanna do tomorrow?” Ben asked 

“I just want to go out to eat, then maybe you’ll eat me out after” I told him stealing the line Richie said to me on the phone. 

Ben blushed and licked his lips. 

“Ok, we’ll go out” 

 By the next day, Richie said Eddie would pick up the kids from school and bring them to his house. 

**Ben**

 I was home yet Bev was still at work and she should be home by 5. We were going to a steakhouse tonight. By the time she got home, it was around 5:45 and we began getting ready. I put on a black button down shirt and black pants and Beverly put on a red dress that showed a lot of cleavage. She put on her makeup and when she finished, we both left. We drove to the restaurant. When we got there, when we were seated, we both ordered a glass of wine before we got our food. Bev raised her glass a little.

”Cheers to finally getting some time to ourselves” she said 

I tapped my glass against hers and slipped my wine. 

We began talking about different things like work and stuff until our food came. 

When we finished and was waiting for the bill. 

“Remember our wedding day?” Bev said 

“Yeah, you looking beautiful in your white dress” 

“And you looking sexy in your tux” 

 She had a seductive look on her face. Just then the bill came back and we payed for our food. We walked back to the car and while we were driving home, I felt Beverly undressing me with her eyes. 

 When we walked through our front door and I immediately picked Bev up by her thighs and took her upstairs. 

 

 


End file.
